Invisible
Invisible (インビジブル Inbijiburu) is the second song in the series. It is featured on the PANDORA VOXX and PANDORA VOXX -complete- albums. It was given the subtitle 「少年はよだかになりたかった」(The boy wanted to become a nighthawk). Background : This song has over 2 million views on NND and has been regestered into the VOCALOID hall of legends. : The song features the story about Souhei Shima, who possesses the ability to become invisible. He can hide his presence and make people forget he ever existed, so he seems to be able to fade away completely. Trivia *On the album PANDORA VOXX, the song is track 7, whereas on PANDORA VOXX complete it is track 12. *On PANDORA VOXX -reboot- it is sung by Piko (ピコ) and Mafumafu (まふまふ) *On the extra disks of all PANDORA VOXX albums, Suzumu has remixed an orchestral version with vocals. Lyrics & Translation |-|Japanese Lyrics= {|style="width:100%" |''Kanji'' |''Romaji'' |- |とんでもない現象 どうやら透明人間になりました |Tondemonai genshou dou yara toumei ningen ni narimashita |- |万々歳は飲み込んで |Ban banzai wa nomikonde |- |ああでもないこうでもない原因推測をぶちまけて |Aa demo nai kou demo nai genin suisoku o buchimakete |- |一つ覚えで悪かったね |Hitotsu oboe de warukatta ne |- |まあしょうがない しょうがない 防衛本能はシタタカに |Maa shouganai shouganai bouei honnou wa SHITATAKA ni |- |煙たい倫理は置いといて |Kebutai ronri wa oi to ite |- |あんなこと そんなこと煩悩妄執もハツラツと |Anna koto sonna koto bonnou moushuu mo HATSURATSU to |- | |- |聞きたくなかった陰口と |Kikitaku nakatta kageguchi to |- |焼き付いたキスシーン |Yakitsuita KISU SHIIN |- |リセットは別の話 |RISETTO wa betsu no hanashi |- |もう頭が痛いよ |Mou atama ga itai yo |- | |- |大 嫌い 嫌い 嫌いな僕が 　 見えてますか ルンパッパ |Daikirai kirai kirai na boku ga mietemasuka RUNPAPPA |- |知らん 知らん 顔 して　凭れるナナメが欲しいだけ |Shiran shiran kao shite motareru NANAME ga hoshii dake |- |楽観 楽観 達観 楽観 達観 楽観視 僕は透明人間 |Rakkan rakkan takkan rakkan takkan rakkanshi boku wa toumei ningen |- |見えないクセして　世迷い言垂れても 意味ないじゃん |mienai KUSE shite yo mayoi koto tarete mo imi nai jan |- | |- |混濁とコンタクト コンダクターこんな僕を導いて |Kondaki to KONTAKUTO KONDAKUTAA konna boku o michibiite |- |セルカークばりの粋なシチュエイション |SERUKAAKU bari no iki na SHICHUEISHON |- |ああでもないこうでもない あんなことこんなこと もう沢山 　 |Aa demo nai kou demo nai anna koto konna koto mou takusan |- |つべこべ排他的感情論 |Tsube kobe haitateki kanjouron |- |どうやら一方通行のお友達は膠もなく |Dou yara ippoutsuukou no o-tomodachi wa nibe mo naku |- |随分大胆な夜遊びね |Suibun daitan na yo asobi ne |- |世界一無害で尚且つ傍若無人なゴミにはなれたでしょう |Sekaiichi mugai de naokatsu boujakubujin na GOMI ni wa nareta deshou |- | |- |そこに僕がいない事 |Soko ni boku ga inai koto |- |誰も気づいちゃいないでしょう |Dare mo kizuichainai deshou |- |そもそもいない方が |Somo somo inai hou ga |- |当たり前でしたね |Atarimae deshita ne |- | |- |大 嫌い 嫌い 嫌いな僕を 　 覚えてますか ルンパッパ |Daikirai kirai kirai na boku o oboetemasuka RUNPAPPA |- |知らん 知らん 顔 して 　 楽しく生きるの やめてくんない？ |Shiran shiran kao shite tanoshiku ikiru no yametekunnai? |- |楽観 楽観 達観 楽観 達観 楽観視 僕は透明人間 |Rakkan rakkan takkan rakkan takkan rakkanshi boku wa toumei ningen |- |爪噛む悪いクセ 今更止めても 意味ないじゃん |Tsume kamu warui KUSE imasara yamete mo imi nai jan |- | |- |大往生を前にして |Daioujou o mae ni shite |- |しゃがれた老父は笑ってた |Shagareta roufu wa waratteta |- |そうかそうか道理で |Souka souka douri de |- |ひとりじゃ 笑えない |Hitori ja waraenai |- | |- |大 嫌い 嫌い 嫌いな僕が 　 張り裂けて ルンパッパ |Daikirai kirai kirai na boku ga harisakete RUNPAPPA |- |届 かない 戯れ 言 |Todokanai zaregoto |- |内緒の悪口 ありがとう |Naisho no waruguchi arigatou |- | |- |大嫌い嫌い嫌いな僕を　どうか忘れないで |Daikirai kirai kirai na boku o douka wasurenai de |- |ごめ んね それ でも 端っこでいいから 座らせて |Gomenne soredemo hashikko de ii kara suwarasete |- | |- |交差点 人ごみの真ん中を急ぐサラリーマンが |Kousaten hitogomi no mannaka o isogu SARARIIMAN ga |- |すれ違いざま |Surechigai zama |- |今 |Ima |- |半身で確かに避けたんだ |Banmi de tashika ni yoketanda |- | |- |いまぼくはここに |Ima boku wa koko ni |-|English Translation= An unbelievable phenomenon, it seems that I became an invisible person I bit back hurray And took out suspicions that what made me so, not this or not that Sorry for being a fool sticking to only one single idea Well, it can't be helped, can't be helped. Making an instinct for self-preservation tough Leaving the annoying ethic aside This and that, even earthly desires or obsession is lively Backbiting that I didn't want to hear and The kissing scene that stuck in my mind Resetting is another topic I have a headache now Can you see me who you hate, hate, really hate？ Runpappa All you want is a skew that you can lean against as if you knew nothing, nothing Optimism, optimism, philosophy, optimism, philosophy, an optimistic outlook, I'm an invisible person Hey, there's no point in telling nonsense if I'm invisible Opacity, contact and conductor, lead me as I'm being like this The situation is cool just like Selkirk was Not this, not that, this or that, I've had enough of them Question or complaint of exclusive emotional reasoning It seems that my one-way traffic friend is blunt What an adventurous nightlife! You could be the least harmless and the most arrogant trash in the world, I guess. I'm not there I guess no one notices that Well, I forgot it is natural that I'm not there, right？ Do you remember me who you hate, hate, really hate？ Runpappa Won't you stop enjoying your life as if you knew nothing, nothing？ Optimism, optimism, philosophy, optimism, philosophy, an optimistic outlook, I'm an invisible person Hey, there's no point in getting rid of a bad habit of biting my nails by now Before my father died a peaceful death He used to laugh in a hoarse voice I see, I see, no wonder I can't laugh cause I'm all alone I who you hate, hate, really hate burst. Runpappa Nonsense cannot be heard Thank you for your bashing away Please do not forget about me who you hate, hate, really hate Sorry, even though, please let me sit down, even in the corner is fine with me At an intersection, a businessman who was in a hurry in the crowd Passed by me Now He surely got out of the way of me Now I'm here References }} Category:Songs Category:PANDORA VOXX Songs Category:PANDORA VOXX complete Songs